


Anniversary Surprise

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It’s Jasper and Eleanor’s 30th wedding anniversary and their kids plan a vowel renewal to surprise them. They have 4 children, the oldest being 24 and the youngest being 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Jasper and Eleanor began officially dating a year after King Simon’s death and they got married a few years later. Following some time spent travelling they had their first child and since then have had a happy, family orientated life living in a countryside manor. Liam and Eleanor were found to be legitimate and Liam is currently on the throne.

Hearing the slight clink of what sounded like metal Eleanor jumped, feeling the bed dip slightly beside her. It took a few moments for her senses to fully awaken and for the fog of sleep to depart, wincing at the light as her eyes struggled to open. Rubbing her face she tried and failed to hold back the yawn that broke from her mouth, hearing Jasper’s soft chuckle beside her.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she turned to face him sitting beside her with a metal tray in front of him. As her eyes focussed she viewed the items on the tray which included a large glass of champagne, a plate of steaming breakfast and a tiny velvet box.

‘Good morning baby, happy anniversary,’ Jasper greeted her, a warm smile covering his face. Smiling back at him with a she replied sleepily, ‘happy anniversary Jasper.’ As Jasper leant down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips she felt the same flutter of desire she had felt aged just 21, an age which now seemed a very long time ago. Enjoying the fact that they had some time alone since all of their children had stayed with their grandmother at the Palace last night, Eleanor reached her hands up to wind around Jasper’s neck, pulling him closer to her. However, their alone time was soon interrupted.

Suddenly the sound of Jasper’s phone ringing broke the peaceful quiet and Jasper reached over to his bedside table to grab it, smiling as he answered it. However, before he had a chance to greet his son he heard a loud chorus of ‘happy anniversary’ being cheered down the phone. Smirking at Eleanor as she rolled her eyes jokily at their children’s excitement Jasper stood up from the bed and went to the front door where his son told him they were waiting.

As Jasper left their bedroom Eleanor’s gaze was drawn to his bottom, which was still appealing to her even after over 30 years of being together.

Pulling open their grand front door Jasper was hit with a sudden flurry of activity, their eldest daughter Emelia’s 6 month old chocolate Labrador jumping up at Jasper’s legs while his children all began talking at once. ‘Wow hold on there, I can only listen to one of you at once,’ he chuckled trying to give each of his visitors a cuddle as they entered.

‘Dad come with me,’ their son Robert, now 20 told him, pulling his arm and dragging him into the kitchen along with his brother Connor, 15. Laughing at his commanding tone he watched curiously as his daughters ran upstairs to see their mother carrying what looked like a long dress bag, ‘what’s going on?’

Eleanor was in the middle of eating the delicious breakfast that Jasper had made her when her daughters burst into her room, Gracie running over to join her on the bed as she wrapped her arms around Eleanor, squeezing so hard she nearly knocked the breath out of her.

‘Hey darling, how was grandma’s?’ she asked her youngest daughter as she swept the hair away from her face.

‘Brilliant!’ Grace exclaimed, excitedly chattering away about how Helena had allowed her to ride on one of the palace’s new Shetland ponies. It warmed Eleanor that her mother was so close to her children – it had surprised Eleanor when her mother had renounced the crown, leaving her brother to rule alone so that she could focus on spending time with her grandchildren, but it was something she was entirely grateful for.

As she listened to Grace she glanced up at her older daughter whose hands were full of a variety of items. With a confused expression she watched her move to hand a large dress bag over her closet door and placed a shoe box on the floor beside it before moving to join her on the bed, a small bouquet of cream and pink flowers one hand and a thick envelope in the other.

‘Happy anniversary mum,’ Emelia greeted her, embracing her in a warm hug as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. However, Eleanor immediately noticed the mischievous look in her eye, one she knew her daughter had inherited from her.

‘What’s going on?’ Eleanor asked suspiciously as watched Grace fidgeting on the bed beside her, looking as if she might burst with the effort of holding in her secret.

Jasper stared at his sons with fierce scowl, trying his best to intimidate the truth out of them, although it didn’t seem to be having the desired effect. They had been here for over 30 minutes and during that time they had not allowed him to leave the kitchen. ‘What is going on?’ he asked seriously, apprehension churning in his stomach. When his sons glanced nervously at each other he felt his patience beginning to snap, ‘if you don’t-‘ he began until he was distracted by Robert pulling a thick, cream envelope out of his pocket.

‘Here,’ he told him calmly, ‘this will explain everything.’

Taking the envelope from his outstretched hand Jasper held it in his hand for a moment, giving his son a suspicious look. However, when Robert smiled at him he felt his panic drain away and curious excitement replaced it.

Jasper turned the envelope over in his hand, his finger skimming against the smooth, expensive feel of the paper as he noticed the red seal that was keeping the back closed. Reaching onto one of the kitchen counters he grabbed his glasses, putting them on quickly before looking at the seal properly, noticing immediately that it was the Royal seal of King Liam. Smirking Jasper chuckled quietly, ‘if he wanted to see me Liam could have just called.’

However once he had opened the envelope and unfolded the invitation inside his laughter stopped and instead he took a shocked breath.

‘You are cordially invited to attend the vow renewal of  
Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor Frost and The Duke of London Jasper Frost  
which will take place on the 23rd September at 14:00 in Buckingham Palace’s Grand Garden’

For a moment Jasper simply stared at the paper in shock, his eyes repeatedly skimming over the words in a bid to try and understand them.

‘So what do you think?’ His son’s nervous question broke into his thoughts and when he glanced up he realised that they were waiting for a response.

‘This is today,’ he told them obviously. ‘It’s in 3 hours.’

Nodding Connor bit his lip slightly before asking, ‘is that okay?’

As he looked at his sons before him Jasper felt a huge grin spread across his face, ‘of course it is! I can’t think of a better day to do this than our 30th anniversary,’ he told them earnestly, reaching forward to embrace them in a large hug, just as he had done when they were children. ‘How long have you been planning this?’

‘A few months, but we thought it would work better as a surprise.’

‘Well I can’t thankyou all enough.’

90 minutes later Eleanor was sat at her large vanity as Emelia put the final touches to her hair as she pinned a few strands of her curled hair back off of her face. Her makeup was simple yet elegant, the black eyeliner hinting at her youthful spirit but still subtle.

‘You look beautiful mum,’ Emelia told her as she looked at her in the mirror, admiring the way her mother had aged so well. Although she now had more definitive laughter lines around her mouth and eyes Emelia though that it added to her character and she was glad that her father had managed to convince her out of any cosmetic work.

‘Not as beautiful as you girls,’ Eleanor replied with a smile, unable to believe her luck at how her life had turned out. When she was 21 she hadn’t even considered having children, but now she knew that her life would never have been complete without them or without Jasper.

‘Who do you think we got out looks from?’ Emelia asked with a smirk, reminding Eleanor immediately of Jasper.

‘Can I put my dress on now?’ Grace chimed in, sitting patiently on the floor beside them.

‘Of course you can,’ Emelia told her sister with a smile, reaching for her hand to pull her up so that she could join her in opening the dress bag. ‘Are you ready mum? I hope you like your dress.’

Nodding Eleanor watched as Emelia pulled the zip down, revealing a mass of light pink and lilac material. Pulling out the hangers Emelia placed them all along the door, separating the material so that Eleanor could have a closer look, ‘Grace and I are going to wear pink and yours is lilac, Grace picked the colours.’

Looking at the silky, floating material Eleanor let out a quiet gasp and she couldn’t resist standing up to run her fingers across the dresses, a smile lighting up her face, ‘well you made an excellent choice Grace,’ she told her daughter.

By 2pm Jasper was stood in the Palace gardens embracing his brother in law with a huge smile on his face, ‘thankyou for this,’ he told him earnestly.

‘I’m glad you’re looking forward to it,’ Liam told him with a grin before Ophelia appeared and told them that Eleanor had arrived. As Jasper felt butterflies flutter in his stomach he was transported to his wedding day, when he had felt like the luckiest man alive.

Following her daughters Eleanor rounded the corner of the garden and saw the large white aisle that had been formed in the grass that lead up to a large arch which was adorned with hundreds of flowers that matched those of her bouquet which she held tightly between her hands. At either side of the isle were around a dozen chairs and she was surprised to see members of her family and close friends seated there, all turned to face her.

Gemma and her husband were sitting beside her brother, Ophelia and her nieces and on the other side her mother, Alistair, Cyrus and her cousins were sat, each in ridiculously outlandish outfits. When her gaze travelled down the aisle in front of her and to the man standing beneath the arch waiting for her, her breath got caught in her throat.  
Jasper was still as devilishly handsome as he had been when she first met him. While Eleanor dyed her hair to keep it a rich dark brown, Jasper’s hair had turned grey over time and now he was her own silver fox, the silver of his hair bringing out the brilliant blue of his eyes so that they appeared to shimmer. He had kept his trim, muscled figure and his black suit seemed to fit his body perfectly, heating Eleanor’s blood in her veins.

She had to focus on keeping her balance as she proceeded down the aisle, proud to have both of her sons stood by her side and keeping her steady. It felt almost as if she were in a dream, the smiling faces of all of their guests faded out and all she could see was the man stood before her.

Jasper found that he was holding his breath as he watched his wife walk towards him, as graceful now as she was at age 21, like a swan gliding across water. As she kissed their sons and stood before him he felt moisture well up in his eyes as he was hit by her beauty, just as he was every time he looked at her, her emerald eyes shining back at him.

‘Jasper and Eleanor Frost, we are here today to celebrate your wedding anniversary and to renew the vows that you made to each other on this day 30 years ago,’ the same priest who had married them began the service. ‘Is there anything that you would like to say to each other before we start?’

Facing his wife Jasper began, reaching forward to clutch one of Eleanor’s delicate hands as he spoke. ‘Eleanor you made me the happiest man alive when you pledged to be my wife 30 years ago and ever since then I have felt like I have been living a dream. Every day I fall more and more in love with you and your strength, passion and kindness. I am so proud to be standing her today as your husband in front of our wonderful children, family and friends to vow that I will continue loving you forever. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with and I would do give anything to see you happy,’ Jasper told her earnestly, a single tear rolling down his cheek, ‘I’ll protect you with my life Princess,’ he added with a smirk.

Hearing the passion and honesty in Jasper’s words Eleanor felt tears forming in her eyes too, making them glisten even more. ‘Someone once told me that I would have to trust somebody, sometime,’ Eleanor began in response, ‘and choosing to trust you was the best decision I have ever made. I love everything about you, even your inability to admit that you are wrong, and I know that that love will never fade. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with, watching our children grow old together and continuing to have fun in everything that we do,’ she told him, before leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. ‘And just to let you know, you look sexy in black,’ she whispered to him, nodding towards the sleek black tuxedo he was wearing as she pulled away, watching his eyes turn dark with desire.

As she gave Jasper a seductive smile the priest continued with the vows and Jasper was thrilled when following their ‘I do’s’ he finally said, ‘you may now kiss your bride once again.’

Stepping closer to Eleanor he heard her breath hitch and his blood turned to fire in his veins as he leant down to capture Eleanor’s mouth with his. Letting out a quiet moan of pleasure Eleanor instinctively wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck as his tongue danced across hers, a shiver of desire running down her spine.

It took all of her willpower to hold in an almighty groan when Jasper pulled his lips away from hers, ‘careful, we have company,’ Jasper whispered in her ear, smirking as her face reddened slightly, ‘but don’t worry I’m sure there will be plenty of time for that later,’ he drawled.

Pulling away from him Eleanor turned to face her family with a smile, trying and failing to keep her heart rate steady. As she thought about it she realised that her heart rate had probably not been steady at all over the past 30 years, it never was when Jasper was around, especially not when he had a hold of her hand as he did now and was drawing tiny circles on her palm.

When she felt him reach her wedding ring she smiled at him, knowing that that ring would be positioned there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
